


Trust

by Mysterious_Fantasies



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, bad king rhoam, zelda is a blessing and we don't deserve her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_Fantasies/pseuds/Mysterious_Fantasies
Summary: Link has always been too trusting for his own good.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Trust

If Link had one problem to his name, it would be that he’s too trusting. He trusted Zelda the second he met her, and he trusted the four champions without question. Sometimes, though, he trusts the wrong person. 

When Link awoke from his hundred year slumber, he had a lot to relearn. It would be alright, though, he had this nice old man to help him out. He raised the tower and went inside the first two shrines as well as did a good bit of exploring before he found the old house. In the distance, he saw the old man cutting down a tree and went to talk to him. 

‘What are you doing?’ Link signed. 

The old man told him about cutting down trees and how to make one fall the right way before going back to work. When Link interrupted him once again, he told the young man to, “Go inside my house over there, take a rest.” And so Link did. 

Once he went inside the house, he immediately saw the peppers on the table along with a book. Out of pure curiosity, Link began to read the book, soon finding that it was the old man’s diary. Of course he would have a diary, it would get lonely living out here all by oneself. This recipe seems interesting… Obviously the missing ingredient is fish, it’s in the NAME after all. It was starting to get dark outside, so Link left the diary and walked outside. 

He walked towards the fire where the old man was sitting, and, upon being given permission to use the cooking pot, made the forgotten recipe. He was rewarded with the warm doublet, which he immediately put on, expecting cold on the mountains he was headed to soon. 

It was then that the old man also reminded him about resting near fires as well, but then the old man added, “but you should rest on the bed inside. You’ll be more comfortable that way.”

Link nodded in affirmation and went inside to sleep on the old bed. He laid down and quickly fell asleep despite the hardness of the mattress. 

It must’ve been hours later when he awoke, but not morning yet. There was a weight on top of him and a voice in his ear, “...pretty boy… my pretty boy…”

Upon opening his eyes, Link saw it to be the old man on top of him and let out a scream. 

“Shush now, quiet my boy... Everything is okay…” the old man soothed Link until he calmed down. He had never led Link astray so far, after all. If he said this was okay, then it was okay. 

The old man did unspeakable things to Link that night, but Link, being his trusting self, thought it was all okay. 

The next day after Link had completed the other two shrines, the old man revealed himself to be King Rhoam, and told Link the story of one hundred years past. Link then decided to set off on his quest to defeat Calamity Ganon. He was gifted the paraglider and left in the direction of his first destination, Impa. 

After talking to her, he began his journey to regain the four divine beasts. It took him several tiring weeks, but he finally reclaimed the four divine beasts and was on his way to the castle to defeat Ganon. However, like many times in his journey he felt compelled to return to the small, old house to reminisce over the time he shared with old King Rhoam’s ghost. He missed the old man terribly and wished he could go back to the night when he was treated so specially. He was, after all, the king’s special little boy. 

After his stay at the house, Link went off to defeat Ganon, freeing Zelda in the process. 

He stayed at the castle after that, doing all the work that was needed of him. It was a huge change of pace from the life he was used to living, but if it was for Zelda, then it would be fine. She was the new queen after all, and he was her knight. 

Link spent as much time as possible in the king’s old room. It didn’t smell like him, but it felt like it contained his energy. Link adored that about the room. He spent several nights in the large, comfy bed, wishing the king was at his side. Oh, how he dreamt of nights where the king would call him special pet names and touch him so gently like he did that one night. 

It was a rainy winter night when Link could no longer take it. He couldn’t stand the yearning, secretly spending every night in the king’s otherwise empty bed, any of it. It was because of this that he decided to leave the castle and return to the old house, his home. He was soaked by the time he got there and he stood, dripping in the doorway. It looked exactly the same. He took the old woodcutter’s axe from the back of the single room and ran outside to cut down the tree that the old king had always been working on. The tree fell and Link smiled to himself, feeling he had accomplished something that would bring him closer to the dead king. 

He then headed back inside the house and shed his wet clothes, going to lay in the old rickety bed. He sighed in comfort; this was where he belonged, now if only the old king was here to treat him as nicely as he did that night. Before he knew it, Link was crying. He missed the king so dearly, even though he only got to spend so little time with him. Before he knew it, Link was sobbing. He couldn’t stay in this bed anymore, so he went back outside in only his underclothes and sobbed under the rain. 

It was daytime now, but he could not tell. He also didn’t know that Zelda had been out searching for him for hours. It was around noon when she finally found him sobbing in the rain outside the old house. 

“Link!” She called, “What’s wrong?” She knelt next to her knight, carefully reaching out to brush his hair back. It was then that he spilled everything to her, the night he shared with the king’s ghost, his frequent visits to the house, how he spent almost every night in the king’s old room, everything. His hands were shaking, but somehow Zelda pieced together the story and pulled him into a tight hug. He hugged her back tearily. She then explained to Link that what the king had done to him was wrong, but that it was okay to feel this way. She helped him back into his clothes and back to the castle, where he took his first step on the road of recovery.


End file.
